duolingofandomcom-20200223-history
Czech Skill:Pronouns
Pronouns is the'14'th skill (assuming read left to right) of the Czech language tree. It has 4 lessons and deals with the usage of pronouns in Czech. Grammar Notes Czech pronouns are also subject to declension. Nominative pronouns like já and vy are sometimes omitted but this cannot be done with the accusative. The appropriate accusative pronoun to use also depends on whether a preposition comes before it or not. *The pronouns in italics are "clitics" and can only be used in the second position unless pushed further right by a higher priority second-place item, such as the verb particle. E.g. Vidíte ho? (Can you see him/it?) *Where several forms are given, the forms given first are more common. *Where several forms (e.g., ho, je/ně, and jej/něj) appear more than once, the meaning depends on context. *The pronoun to, also meaning it, is used much more frequently than ono. To remains the same in the accusative. Lessons Lesson 1 *''Potřebuje mě'' = He needs me *''Tebe nehledám'' = I am not looking for you *''Čeká na mne Žofie'' = Zofie is waiting for me *''Nemám tě rád'' = I do not like you *''Proč mne potřebujes'' = Why do you need me *''Mají rádi tebe'' = They like you *''Divám se na tebe'' = I am looking at you *''Kdo mne hledá'' = Who is looking for me *''Ona mě potřebuje '' = she needs me *''Kdo na mne čeká'' = Who is waiting for me *''Nemám mě ráda'' = She does not like me *''František tě má rád'' = Frantisek likes you (note tě must be in second position) *''Mají rádi tebe'' = They like you *''Matěj, proč tě holky nechtěji'' = Matej, why don't girls want you Lesson 2 *''Divá se na nás'' = Is he is looking at us *''Toho medvěda potřebuju pro ni'' = I need that bear for her. *''Nevidím vás'' = I do not see you. *''Kdo mne hledá'' = Who is looking for her. *''Já ji nepotřebuji'' = I do not need her. *''Vás nepotřebuju'' = I do not need you. *''My vás nepotřebujeme'' = We do not need you. *''Honi nás medvěd'' = A bear is chasing us. *''Myslim na ni'' = I think about her. Lesson 3 *''Ženy ji nechápou'' = Women don't understand her *''Ta jablka jsou pro ně'' = Those apples are for them *''Ženy to chápou'' = Women understand it *''Ženy je chápou'' = Women understand them *''Nechápeš mě'' = You don't understand me *''Já je chápu'' = I understand them *''František je nechápe'' = František does not understand them *''Muži nás nechápou'' = Men don't understand us *'' staráme se o ně'' = We take care of them *''Kateřina se o ně nezajímá'' = Kateřina is not interested in them Lesson 4 *''Já nevidím jeho, ale ji'' = I do not see him but her *''Potřebujeme jej = We need him *''Já ho nechápu = I do not understand it *''Kdo se o něj stará'' = Who takes care of him *''Pro něho polěvku nemáme'' = We do not have soup for him *''Ta hezká dívka čeká něj nemyslí'' = That pretty girl is not thinking about him *''Pro něj'' = For him *''Vidíš ho'' = Do you see him *''Mouchy jej mají rády'' = Flies like it *''Jeho nevidím'' = I do not see him *''Nevidím ho'' = I do not see him *''Dívá se na něj'' = She is looking at it References Category:Czech skills